Never Coming Home
by RiYuYami
Summary: A year after Yami falling from the bridge, Kaiba gets into an accident and can’t remember who Yami is or their relationship and doesn’t want to be with him anymore. Prideshipping Angst-Yami Sequel to Beautiful Dawn
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Beautiful Dawn, I thought that the story would need to continue because it is such a lovely little story between Yami and Kaiba and we never really got to find out if Yami was REALLY over being suicidal or not.

Please don't be mad at me for this story alright? I know a lot of people are going to be pissed with what I'm doing to these two, but its part of the plot. If you have not read Beautiful Dawn, I suggest you read it first so you can have a better understanding of the story.

Summery: A year after Yami falling from the bridge, Kaiba gets into an accident and can't remember who Yami is or their relationship and doesn't want to be with him anymore.

Warning: Yaoi, blood, angst, suicidal attempts, cussing.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The title is from Never Coming Home, a Crossfade song that I love dearly.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Never Coming Home**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It's been a little over a year hasn't it?

A year has passed since Yami almost committed suicide by jumping from a bridge, and so far he has been happy and no longer living with the urge of killing himself now that he had been living with me.

He's smiling and being his odd, little self which is fine by me. Though he is still covered in scars from hitting the bottom and cutting him himself on rocks and he still has the large scar on his right wrist, he's doing just fine, stating them as a battle wound from a war he had won.

I worked on my laptop and heard my intercom come on; the voice of my new secretary came though. _"Mr. Kaiba, a Mr. Mouto is here to see you."_ She said and I told her to send him in.

The doors to my office open and Yami, wearing tan pants and a black shirt with white sleeves along with the jacket I got him a week ago, came in with a smile on his face. "Hey Seto, I came by to let you try this new recipe I was working on!"

I chuckled and motioned for him to come closer with whatever it was that he had in that dish in his hand. "Alright, what did you make today Yami?" I asked as he sat on the desk and opened the dish to show a few small chocolate-covered balls with white frosting designs.

"I made Oreo Truffles. They're covered in milk chocolate and designed with white chocolate. I hope you like them; Mokuba helped me get the recipe and helped to buy the ingredients."

"I bet he got himself a bag of chocolate chips just for himself though."

"Yes he did, now open your mouth."

"I said that same thing in bed last night you know." I smirked at him and he stuck the treat into my mouth the shut me up.

"You are such an ass Seto! Why am I dating you?!"

"Because I make you happy."

"Yeah, and I'm thankful you do. I don't know what I would do without you Seto."

* * *

I love Seto, very much, but I can never tell him that to his face. I know that he never uses the term himself, unless he says I love coffee when he is half dead on his feet and it sounds weird coming from him, almost unnatural, but I can say it without any problems.

I know I only said it once to him, but that was when I was hyped out on drugs and had a concussion from the fall.

I think Seto heard because he gave me an understanding look, he loves me like I love him, but he will never say it to me.

I walked around the mansion, cleaning this and that since Seto doesn't like having a whole team of people working on the mansion. Says that one needs to do things on his own and shouldn't have people doing EVERYTHING for you. I know that, I would do that as Pharaoh, but there are times you can't so everything on your own.

Oh well, I should go and get dinner started, Seto said he was going to be home early tonight to spend time with me and Mokuba.

I'm happy with my life now, I have a wonderful lover, a good home, friends who actually understand me now, and I don't have to worry about the world anymore. Plus I have not tried anything to kill myself since I jumped.

As I walked along, I saw that it was pouring outside, it looked cloudy when I came home earlier, guess it's a storm right now. I hope Seto will be home alright, it got really dark out there and this is a winter storm so it might be freezing rain as well.

Stepping into the kitchen, I activated my mp3 player to listen to music as I worked on making chicken for dinner. I began to listen to Crossfade and mouthed the songs as I worked, but a song came up that made me frown deeply.

I felt like something was wrong as I listened to this song. It felt like something bad was happening or going to happen, don't know why though.

_I'm planning my release  
Tonight I'll speak the words I never though I'd ever have to say to you  
Hope it stings you so deeply for a moment you might see me  
Then I'll leave you there all alone  
One more thing that you should know  
I'm not ever coming home_

I shake it off, but it still seems to be there. I decided to just sing along with the song.

_I think we should finally let this go  
We both know it's the end of the road_

Just as I finished cooking, I heard the phone ring and I picked it up, the caller id said it was Isono. I turned off my mp3 player and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Umm… Master Yami…"_

"Yes Isono?" He sounded upset and worried.

"_I think you and Master Mokuba should come to the hospital right now." _

"Why?"

"_Master Seto… he's been in an accident…"_

I felt the whole world crumble underneath me as I heard those words. The lines from the song came to my head; the two lines that made my heart feel heavy as I listened…

_One more thing that you should know  
I'm not ever coming home_

* * *

Yami wanted me to come home early today, I guess I owe him that much. Work has been keeping me away from spending time with him and Mokuba. Best be going now, it's almost six and I promised to be home before six thirty tonight.

I packed up my stuff and put on my jacket, heading for the parking lot after closing up my office and telling my secretary good night, a habit I have achieved thanks to Yami.

Fuckin' ai, it's a storm! Shit, looks like it will be a slow drive home tonight. I covered my head and ran towards my car and got in, soaked and cold.

I turn on the car and the radio since I don't like hearing the rain when I'm driving. I get out of the parking lot and get on the road. I don't know why, but I feel like this whole drive might not end the way I want it to. It would be best if I just focus on the road.

I can't see very well, it's too dark and the rain is pounding down. And traffic looks bad; I already passed by an accident. Fuck, a red light, and it happens to be the slowest one in town... I stop and wait for it to get over with, listening to the radio.

This song sounds like one of Yami's songs.

_All I ever needed was someone to believe in anything that I could give  
Maybe there's something beautiful hidden deep in my bones  
I'll get as far as I can go  
Where I run you never will know  
When you're left there lyin' alone  
Know I'm never coming home_

Something's not sitting right… I can't shake this awful feeling I have. Maybe I should call Yami and tell him that I'll be late. Wait, he told me his battery was dead and he never turns on his phone when he is charging. I'll try and call the house.

_I think we have had enough time to know  
So know that when I go  
It's the end of the road_

I blink, that feeling is back and its worse. The light is green, better go.

What is that light? It's coming closer… oh hell! It's a car…!

…

Pain… I only feel pain… blacking out… system down…

_Know where I go it's the end of the road  
It's the end of the road  
I'm never coming home  
See I'm never coming home_

* * *

I'm crying… I just can't stop crying.

"Yami, you should sleep…"

I shake my head, looking at Mokuba who was sitting next to Yugi who came when I called and told him what happened. Isono stood near by, speaking on a phone. Seto… he was hit by a driver who ran a red light by accident when he hit ice.

They found Seto unconscious in his car, his head bleeding and a chunk of metal was through his right side and his left arm is broken.

He's been in the ER for six hours, trying to remove the metal in his body. The chunk of metal that got him in the side has pierced his kidney and cut a part of his stomach. It was large enough to almost hit his lung, but it was about three millimeters away.

-Yami… please speak to me, you haven't said a word since you got here…- Yugi spoke to me through the mind link, I responded back.

-/This is my fault, I wanted him to come home early and he left… but he got into the accident and now he's in the hospital having surgery…/- I bring my knees up and just sob. -/This is awful… my lover, my main source of happiness is half way dead and I caused this…/-

Before Yugi could reply back, a doctor came out; he looked at us with a frown. "Are you here for Mr. Kaiba?" We all nodded and he continued.

"Mr. Kaiba is out of the ER now, but he has not woken up yet. We checked him, he doesn't have a hemorrhage, but he might have some issues with memory from how hard he hit his head on the steering wheel. We have removed his kidney since the damage could not be repaired, but he will get a new one in a few days. We repaired his stomach and his arm will heal in a few days."

"Can we see him?" I asked, looking at the man. I am deeply upset about the damage done to Seto, but I want to see him so badly. The man gave me a frown and sighed.

"Yes, but only one at a time. He is still out but you can see him, just be careful alright?" I nodded and he told me where Seto's room was. I walked there, my thoughts clouded by guilt and I opened the door. I just looked in fear at him.

There was Seto, lying on the hospital bed, looking like a corpse. Seto was a deathly pale; he looked so weak like this. His left arm was bandaged up with a sling, his forehead had bandage wrapped around it. He had a mask over his face to help him breath, and there were machines all around the upper portion of the bed.

This site… it was just awful to look at… I walked over and took his right hand. "Seto… it's me, Yami… I'm so sorry that you ended up like this… but please… don't hate me for this… you know how much you mean to me…" I squeeze his hand and to my surprise, I get a squeeze back.

Blinked, I look up to see his eyes open and I see blue-eyes, dazed and confused. "Hmm… what… where am I…?"

"You're in the hospital Seto… but thank Ra, you're awake!" I smiled, looking at him. But the smile vanished as he looked at me in surprise and took his hand away, looking at me in fear and what he said stung me painfully.

"Who are you?"

_I'm never coming home  
See I'm never coming home_

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of Never Coming Home.

NOTE! This whole fic is partially revolved around songs by Crossfade because a lot of the songs are making me think of this fic.

Much love to Toxic Hathor because I'm partially basing amnesia-Kaiba off her amnesia-Yami. Hope you don't mind the little tribute to the story that made me friends with you on Fanfiction my dear. *smiles*

But this doesn't make Kaiba a uke in anyway; he's just a bit of a dimwit.

NOTE II! I re-read Beautiful Dawn and noticed that I had Kaiba mention that someone died in front of him. I should have mentioned this before but in my world, Kaiba witness his parents' death. He doesn't like seeing his loved ones die.

Just giving you a bit of news, and a heads-up because I might use that fact later.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Never Coming Home**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Who are you?"

I have no idea what is going on, why is Seto looking at me like that? He knows who I am, I'm his boyfriend! "Seto, it's me, Yami. You know me right?" I take his hand but he pulls away again.

"I don't know you; I don't know anything or where I am or who I am."

Wait, didn't the doctor say that Seto would have some memory loss? Oh Ra! He's got amnesia! Oh Seto… this is not good…

"Okay, you're name is Seto Kaiba." I told him and he just nodded his head so I continued.

"You are in the hospital because you got into a car accident."

He nodded again. "I don't know what a car accident is."

I blinked and just looked at him, he must have lost most of his memory of things, but luckily he can still talk to me in complete sentences. "A car accident is where two cars… do you know what those are?"

Seto just shook his head.

"They are metal things that move. But anyway, you were in one and it got hit by another and you got hurt. You broke you arm, got some metal in your… belly," I'm trying to make this easy for him, don't want to use big words, "and you got hit on the head where you lost your memories and you can't remember anything that you normally do aside from words that you speak and the basics."

He nodded again, looking like he understood. "Okay, but where am I again?"

"In a hospital, a big place where people who are hurt or sick go to get better."

"Oh. And you are?"

"I'm Yami Mouto; I'm… your friend." I never say lover or other titles near him, I am his lover, but Seto does not call me that. Hopefully he remembers that he has feelings for me, please Ra let him…

I was taken from my thoughts when I felt something in my hair and I saw that Seto was petting it. "Seto… what are you doing?"

"You have weird hair Yami." He smiled at me like a child, kinda cute.

Gods above!

Seto doesn't smile like that to me!

I blushed deeply. Get a hold of yourself Yami, Seto's having some problems and his normal brain has left his head. But from what I've read, familiar things and time can bring a person's memories back.

That's kinda worked for me but having to repeat my memories and death is what actually did the trick.

I'll just have to live with Seto being such… a kid.

"Please don't play with my hair Seto, it feels a little weird." I sighed; looking at him, Ra this was so weird.

"How is it so soft when it looks so hard?" He gave me a serious questioning look, kinda like when he can't understand a problem when he is working or when I'm up to something and he still has yet to figure it out.

"Ancient Pharaoh's secret."

"That's a load and you know it. And what's a Pharaoh?"

"That sounds like you Seto, but a Pharaoh is an Egyptian, a person from a place called Egypt, king or queen." I replied and he nodded before yawning, blinking at this.

"You're tired Seto, and you are still healing. I want you to rest, I'll be back to visit you later." I removed his hand from my hair and he pulled it back, not liking me touching him.

"Alright."

"Just close your eyes and sleep will come to you."

Tired blue-eyes looked at me and I felt a hand reach up and touch my cheek. "You were crying Yami… that's not a good look… for… you…" His hand dropped like dead weight and he was asleep.

I sighed and looked at Seto; I don't know what to do…

* * *

It's been… two days since I woke up in the popsicle, no, hospital, popsicles are those things they gave me this morning. I'm still learning, everything is really confusing and a lot of words sound the same, especially since that fat nurse keeps messing up her words.

I've met a lot of people since I've been awake, so far Yami and Mokuba are the ones that talk to me most of all. I met Yugi who looks like Yami and Anzu, she's loud, Honda, boring, and Jounouchi who reminds me of a… a… dog. Yeah, that's it!

Yeah, that's what he seems like, but I only know what a dog looks like from this book Mokuba let me have.

Some kid's book, he says that it will help me, but I want that book that Yami was looking at when I was sleeping. The one without pictures, but he says that Dr. Kurcka, the woman doctor who I met yesterday, won't let me read anything with 'large' words.

Personally, I want to hit her with the book.

Speaking of Yami, he's in here with me as I watch the strange pictures moving on the talking box he calls a TV. Something about a yellow square and a pink star, I don't know but Yami's watching it in interest.

"Yami, what's this word?" I pointed to a word in the book and he took a look at it.

"That's together Seto."

"Oh, didn't know how to say it."

"Seto, why don't you use the dictionary the hospital let you use to help?" Yami spoke, looking at me.

"Because I don't like it, it takes to long and it doesn't make any sense, it's too hard to read."

"You don't read a dictionary Seto; you use it for referencing words and stuff."

I glared slightly at him and pushed the book of the bed and grabbed the doo-dad that let me pick another thing on the box to look at. Oh, it's on real people? Didn't know they had these in here.

"The news?" Yami frowned. "Some things never change…" He sighed and tried to reach for the thing but I took it away.

"I want to watch!" I glared at him again and looked back at the screen. They were talking about stuff like governments and numbers and money. Then they mentioned my name.

"It's seems that Kaiba Corporation's president, Kaiba Seto, is out of commission," The lady in a red dress spoke, "but luckily his brother will be taking over for him until he is ready to return to work. Here is his brother Mokuba about this new development."

On the box I saw Mokuba. "My brother has been hurt in an accident and can not work, but in the meantime I shall take over for him, hopefully he will make a full recovery very soon. That is all."

I blinked, wondering on this. "Yami, what were they talking about?"

Yami turned to look at me and smiled. "Well Seto, you are actually the proud owner of the largest game…" I knew he was looking for a small word, "maker in the whole world. You own Kaiba Corp."

I looked at him, the name felt familiar and there was this feeling of both pride and anger when I heard those words. "Oh… Yami, tell me about me. I don't know much right now and I'm sure I'm not myself at all, but tell me some things."

"All at once?"

"No, just a bit everyday. Dr. Kurcka said I shouldn't do too much right now because it would be bad."

A small chuckle came from him. "At least you are finally listening to her." He placed his hand on mine and I pulled away, not liking to be touched at all. It felt… weird to me…

I saw him frown but it went away. "Well, you know that your name is Seto and you own Kaiba Corp, but you are also a great game player! And you…"

He told me a few things, when I was born, my favorite food, stuff like that. I just sat there and watched him the whole time, it felt natural to hear him talk like this but why do I see sadness on his face?

TBC

* * *

Short, I know, but this is a short story. Right now Kaiba doesn't understand much and he won't until chapter four which is where he remembers everything except a few things.

Forgive me for how crappy this chapter was, just a bit of filler with some of Kaiba's thoughts put in.

Please review.

*dashes off, singing Puttin' on the Ritz*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it's taken this long for chapter three, I've been busy lately.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Never Coming Home**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Seto went into the hospital after the crash, and he still doesn't remember anything.

A while ago, he went into surgery for a kidney transplant. When he woke up he freaked out and tried to escape because he noticed the large scar on his side from the surgery. It had opened up by accident when he was asleep so when he saw the blood he freaked.

He still acts like a child without his memories; it's kinda nice though because Mokuba wants to see this as another chance to his brother to have some form of childhood. But that's not Seto; he's a man who doesn't have time to play.

I don't know what to do… I don't mind Seto like this but… he's not MY Seto, the one that saved me so many times, the one who took me into his home, the one that loves me no matter what. This Seto only sees me as a friend, nothing more.

He can barely remember anything, sure he has a huge vocabulary and is starting to remember certain everyday items, but names, times, and locations are things that he can't recall. Its painful to see him so lost… reminds me of how I was last year when I lost my will to live.

"Yami, is something wrong?"

I blinked and looked at blue-eyes that blinked as well. Today, Seto wanted to explore a bit of the hospital, getting tired of seeing his boring hospital room everyday. We found a cafeteria and though Seto didn't feel like eating anything that even came from this building, I had him get some coffee, since he hadn't had any in two weeks. He was now very content on drinking it dark and he was already on his fifth cup, which was nothing unusual.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." I smiled at him.

He only nodded, not smiling much as he did a little while ago, he was being quiet, but the silence was broken by a loud groan of frustration. To the table at the left of us was a man who seemed to be a patient here too. In front of him was a laptop that he was glaring at deeply.

"Excuse me sir, is something the matter?" Seto asked him and he looked over at us.

"Oh, it's this stupid computer program. Even though I'm in the hospital I have to finish up a report I was working on so I don't get fired. The file is locked and it won't even respond to the correct password."

A strange look came over Seto as he stood up and walked over, staring at the screen for an moment before typing at a very fast speed, surprising both me and the man. Concentration was seen clearly on Seto's face as he typed and then he stopped and smirked.

"You needed to the put the code into the c-file area; you were in the right folder but not the right area. Kaiba Corp.'s files are specific in their code areas and where they keep them… how do I know that…?"

"Sir… thank you so much! Mr. Kaiba wanted me to have those files in before next week; I needed to edit some graphs and thank you so much for helping me! Tell me, do you work for Kaiba Corp as well?"

"Of course, I'm the president." Seto smirked and the man gasped. The brunet then turned to me. "Let's go Yami, I'm done here."

As we walked out, I looked at him. "Seto, how did you do that?! You haven't seen a computer is weeks, let alone a laptop!"

"I don't know, something just clicked in my head and I remembered what the files were and a bunch of things for the computer programs for Kaiba Corp… Yami that's it!" He turned at me with a smile on his face.

"What's what?" I asked.

"The way for me to get my memories back! They need to be triggered by a familiar feeling, sound, sight, or action! This is normal in amnesia cases like mine, I remembered a lot about computers and Kaiba Corp from that laptop, seeing it helped me to remember work. We need to try other things out to see what will happen."

I'm not sure on that, but we can try it…

* * *

I feel like I've accomplished something amazing today, and that feeling is awesome. It fantastic to feel like this, to seem like I'm better then others! Which I am, I mean, come on I'm Seto fuckin' Kaiba for God's sake.

I actually remember a little bit of my life! I remember my company, how it's the top gaming company on earth and I'm one of the top three richest men on earth, though Mr. Gates will soon lose his position when I get through with him.

I also remember certain things that I'm use to, like how to make coffee and how to rewire household items, which I did to the microwave. Two days ago, Yami and Mokuba took be home from the hospital since I 'asked' to be released, though you would probably say it like Yami and say that I demanded to fire the staff if they didn't let me go.

When I arrived home, everything was starting to come together. When I was in the hospital, I wasn't use to see those items inside before hand, but being in a familiar location seemed to awake lost memories. I even remember Mokuba, the first and only person I can really remember, when he gave me my locket.

But some things were off in the house, I don't know why but I didn't want to be in my own room when Yami was around, I even suggested just sleeping in a guest room because I was being… unsure for some reason. Yami was now sleeping in a guest room since he said he would let me have my own bed, which was odd. Why was he living with me anyway?

He doesn't tell me everything and I think he is hiding some stuff to keep me away, but it might also have to do with the large missing portions of my memories, like the ones with Mokuba, it seems like someone else is also in some of them but at the same time it seems that they are not.

Right now, sitting in the kitchen with a notepad and pen, I'm trying to remember things. I can remember words that float around in my head, words that were normal in my vocabulary but I only use when needed. So far the list says mutt, dragon, pharaoh, spell, trap, and duel. They seem to be connected but the mutt once seems more like some kinda insult to me.

I guess it might be used on that weird blond Jounouchi… "Yami!" I called, a moment later he walked in.

"Yeah Seto?" He walked over and sat down in front of me.

"I wrote down some words that have been bothering me, tell me, what do they mean?"

"Well you always call Jou a mutt; do you remember anything about that?"

I thought for a moment and smirked. "Oh yes! I remember calling him that! About a month ago, I learned his phone number from Mokuba and sent him a text that said something about mutts can't even press the key pad let alone afford a phone."

"Seto that was really mean."

"I know, but he was asking for it." I chuckled. "That stupid mutt deserves the name, he whines like a dog when he loses in a duel." I blinked, duel? That was one of the words on the list.

Duel… duel… duel monsters, that's the card game that made me famous. I love the game! I remember it now! But… just like all my memories, there is something missing and these memories of playing the card game… there was something painful about them, something that makes me mad yet upset.

I shake my head. "Yami, I'm going to my office, if you anything just knock alright?" He looked at me before nodded and turning away.

Its weird, these memories would be so vivid and I know what is going on in them, but some of them, they are blurred and I can't tell what's going on. But there is one, one that makes me feel self-shame and hatred at someone, the person standing before me before I black out.

And why can't I remember Yami, he seems close to me, knowing so much about me but I don't know him, its like something in my mind is blocking him out, what if he did something that I don't want to remember about him…

TBC

* * *

I know this is short, but next chapter is when I want the plot to kick in. This is just where Kaiba starts gaining his memories. I found it funny that Jou is what makes him remember a children's card game.

Next chapter: Kaiba remembers his life, but a large chunk is missing. And Yami doesn't know how to help him.

Please review and forgive me for how crappy this chapter is!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four, if you want to kill me that's fine but then that means you will never know how this ends.

I'm going to point this out, because I didn't really mention it before in Beautiful Dawn, but when Yami tried to kill himself, he wasn't wearing a thick jacket, it was thin. When he hit the bottom of the river, he got caught in the rough waters, hitting the bottom and having the rocks cut his jacket, shirt and cutting him. So he has minor scars from that and a faint one on his head along with the obvious one of his right wrist. I want him with scars; it will help with the story.

And I have a confession to make…

Sadly, a majority of this fic is based off an episode of the Simpsons, it is the one where Marge hits her head and can not remember Homer. I know, seems like a stupid thing to rip off, but this is my fic and I write what I want to write.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Never Coming Home**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I hate sleeping alone, it feels wrong not having him next to me, holding me close and mumbling weird and random things by my ear as he slept, never knowing that he talked in his sleep.

I hate not being in the same room, but Mokuba and Aibou told me that I shouldn't shove the fact that Seto and I are dating down his throat; it might freak him out since he doesn't remember me or our relationship and a few other things.

I sit up and stretch my tired joints, hearing my back pop. I jumped out of the guest bed and walked down the halls only to find a faint blue light in Seto's office. I quietly opened the door and heard him speaking in some language that I believe was Spanish, no, that's Italian he's speaking, into his phone and he didn't sound happy.

He then slammed the phone down on the receiver a moment later and sighed before looking over and me and blinking his slightly different eyes, at least they are starting to return to their normal sharp, cold form the more he remembered thing. "Yami, what are you doing up? It's past two."

"I just got up for a drink of water and I heard you yelling."

"Oh, that was just some jerk from an Italian company," I was right on the language, "saying that he wanted to use Kaiba Corp. technology for some stupid project that really has nothing to do with games or computers, just some bullshit to promote his company. I turned him down."

"I see… Seto, you should go to sleep, you look really tired."

"Surprisingly I am tired, which isn't a common thing for me from what I know, I should get some sleep, I've been busy with fixing issues at Kaiba Corp and it's hard to do these things when only one of your hands is really functional." He looked at his still broken arm, the doctor lying on how it should have healed a while ago.

I sighed. "You shouldn't over work yourself right now Seto, the doctor wanted you to relax while you recovered, you shouldn't be stressing yourself out with work as soon as you walk into the house."

"I know Yami, but if I don't fix these issues that have occurred, then Kaiba Corp. gets a one-way ticket to hell and it falls apart. While I was out, three investors almost took over the company; luckily Mokuba was able to stop them."

I nodded and turned around to leave the room. "Alright, I'm going to bed now Seto, I'll see you in the morning." I just left and sighed, I care deeply for him but if he doesn't relax, he'll go right back into the hospital again.

* * *

"_Mind crush!" _

"_AHHH!" _

My eyes shot up and I gasped, looking around in my dark room. What was that?! That was a weird dream, that voice… it sounded faded, as if it didn't want me knowing its owner who I couldn't see, they were covered in a shadow. I only saw his hand when he placed his cards on the table, but on his hand was a black mark, as if someone drew something on it.

Who was that person and why does my heart hurt…?

I lay back down and rolled over to the side of the bed that for some reason I never liked sleeping on, I smelt the faint scent of cinnamon, chocolate, and vanilla… didn't Yami have some body wash or shampoo that smelt of those? And why did I ever notice that, Yami's just some friend who lives here… I think.

Why can't I remember anything about him? I want to know just what he means in my life, he says he's my friend and he's telling the truth but there is something else, something seen in his eyes that says that's not the only thing.

But what else is he?

He won't tell me about himself, he wants me to figure that out, and Mokuba is no help, neither is Mouto.

I've taken noticed to something odd about Yami, around the house this morning he was wearing a tank top, and I saw a cut on his shoulder, he told me it was from an accident. Then there is the one of his wrist, I saw that one in the hospital, I asked him about it but he said that it was something he didn't want to talk about.

Looking at it, the scar, it pisses me off. Something about it makes me angry and worried at Yami, I don't know why and frankly it's starting to irritate me.

I notice the clock and shake my head, time to get up anyway.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, I walk downstairs for coffee, only to find Yami down there, making it and looking tired. "Yami, what are you doing up at six in the morning?" Jeez, I just realized I've only had about four hours of sleep.

He turned to me and smiled slightly. "I just woke up, craving coffee. What are you doing up and dressed?" He raised an eyebrow as he handed me a cup, which I took.

"I have to go into work this morning; didn't I tell you that during dinner? I have to go to some stupid meeting that Mokuba told me was set up by Isono and is extremely beneficial for Kaiba Corp. I'm sure it will be just like my other meeting, boring and just filled with old people yelling at each other over stupid bull shit."

Yami looked at me, something flashed in his eyes and he frowned. "Seto, do you really have to go in today? I told you earlier to take it easy right now."

"I know Yami, but I really need to get through with this meeting, it can't be rescheduled."

"But Seto, you are dead tired and you just had surgery not too long ago and you're still healing from that."

"Please Yami, just let me go to work, jeez you sound like a noisy housewife." He glared deeply at me for that.

"Oh for the love of Ra! Seto, how stupid can you be?! Ever since you got some of your memory back, all you can talk about his work and how important it is! It's fucking annoying and frankly I don't give two shits about some stupid meeting you have or some project you have going on! I'm worried sick about your health, so call me a noisy housewife! I don't care, if that's what you want to call your boyfriend then-!" He quickly covered his mouth and I stared at him.

Boyfriend…?

"Yami… what the hell are you talking about?" I stepped closer, putting the cup down as he turned his head.

"Seto, you and I are lovers… we've been dating for a year… that's why I live in this house."

I looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Yami, I don't remember ever being anything with you."

He stared at me in shock. "Seto! You and I are in love! We've known each other for years, ever since I was just a spirit living within Yugi! We use to be enemies who dueled, me for the thrill and you for showing your true pride and kicking my ass to regain your title. Then I got a body all my own but I felt like I didn't deserve to live, and you made me have something to live for. You feel in love with me and made me happy!"

I looked at him, I don't remember anything about this relationship he claims we have but something flashed in my head. It was that duel… in my dream, when the shadowed person summoned Exodia, and then destroyed my mind. The shadows left the figure, I saw Yami.

I growled and backed away. "Yami, I'm going to work, you can do whatever you want." Turning, I headed for the exit, but I heard him following.

"Seto, wait!"

"It's Kaiba to you!" He stopped and looked at me; hurt was seen in his eyes. "Yami, I don't know anything about this relationship but I remember you destroying my mind and the rage I felt afterwards. Maybe you shouldn't be here; if I can't remember us being together then maybe my mind doesn't want us being together. You can go live with Mouto or someone." With that I left, only glancing over my shoulder to see that Yami was crying.

I can't be with someone who I can only remember hate towards…

TBC

* * *

Next chapter: Yami tries to get back together with Kaiba, even staying in the mansion still, and an old feeling of his returns to ruin Yami's thoughts.

Please review.


End file.
